Thunder vs Lightning
by MarvelousDcWorld
Summary: AU: Thor is an arrogant asshole. An arrogant asshole very interested in the young Ororo Munroe. Ororo Munroe who happens to find him repulsive. Thororo (Thor/Storm)(Thor/Ororo) Give it a chance.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Bet you are wondering why I keep making new Thororo stories instead of continuing the ones I have…Well I can say ****_Our Storms _****and ****_Remember Me _****might be chopped. I just have no idea where to go with those stories. I'm looking for a fresh idea that people will actually want to read. This story will be a whole lot different than what you are used to. **

Thor Odinson held the thighs of a pretty redhead wide open as he violently thrusted into her. Her cloudy green eyes rolled to the back of her head and she moaned loudly as she neared her third orgasm.

The prince had yet to come and grew increasingly impatient as he began plowing into her mush faster than before. They would be here all night if he didn't feel pleasured himself. That was the sole purpose of him brining her into his chambers.

"Thor…" she whined. "Too…hard." He rolled his eyes and reluctantly slowed down, his fingers digging into her pale flesh as he did so.

"Aah…better." He hadn't even taken the time to know Isis; this sex was for pleasuring _him_. He couldn't care less how she was feeling at the moment. How _he _was feeling was annoyed and aggravated. He had had many women in his bed before, but none this _bland. _

It was obvious he was doing some work with his impressive length, but the woman before him wasn't as tight as he'd like her to be. _Whores. _

She reached up to sloppily kiss his lips and he pulled away almost immediately, earning him a pout.

"Does the prince of Asgard not enjoy my company?" she asked, slightly whining as he pulled out of her.

Before he could retort a rude answer, a pounding upon his door interrupted him. Who on Asgard would dare knock on his door so boldly? Was he not the prince?

He ignored Isis' pleas to come back and join him as he walked stark naked to his chamber door. Whoever so proudly knocked on his door wouldn't mind seeing all his glory.

He swung the heavy door open, ready to curse the intruder.

What he wasn't prepared for was the daughter of one of the most wealthiest families on Asgard to greet him.

What _she _wasn't prepared for was a naked man to answer the door.

Both Asgardians pause briefly before the young woman wearing a long black nightgown speaks.

"I don't know what it is you do with these girls who _clearly _have no respect for themselves, and I don't care. What I do know is, you need to do it more quietly before my patience wears thin. Is that understood?" Ororo applauds herself for not glancing down at his fully erect member and concentrating her deadly gaze on his handsome face.

She's half expecting him to slam the door in her face but he simply laughs.

She narrows her corn flower eyes at him.

"Did I say something amusing?"

"How bold of you," he retorts. "To come to my chamber dressed so sinfully expecting me to bow at your request."

His family and her family were close with one another yes, but she did not descend from royalty as he did, therefor the woman with white hair down her back had no right to order him around.

It takes Ororo everything she has to control her blue eyes dying to turn white. She had only met Thor once; they were of five years and even then he was rude and arrogant.

"My request was a command," she corrects him through gritted teeth. "I may not be princess of Asgard, but Frigga treats me as such."

"How dare you speak my mother's name!" he growls. He's closer to her now, so close he can literally hear her heart pounding in her chest.

"If you wish to keep your families wealth, I suggest you apologize before your prince."

"And how dare _you _call yourself a prince when you are not fit to be one," she snaps angrily. A clap of thunder startles them both and Ororo knows she has to calm down.

Thor is impressed by her display of power but it does not yet frighten him.

He smirks and reaches up to pinch her caramel skinned cheek. She slaps his hand away, ignoring the tingle his touch gives her.

"You're so cute."

"And you are such a pig," she snaps before stomping off. Thor watches her retreating form, getting a good look at her plump backside before returning to his room.

"What was that all about?" Isis asks curiously, still naked and perched on his bed.

He glares at her harshly before ordering her to leave. She quickly obeys, gathering her dark green dress and shoes.

"I had a good time," she whispers and slips out of his room.

Good riddance.

Thor had a good mind to go back and give that weather witch a piece of his mind. She was brave, commanding him like that. No one had ever dared speak to him that way, and why should they? He was the crown prince after all.

Yet, there was something besides her beauty that intrigued him. He would have to have a talk with his father.

End.

**A/N: Let me say once again that this an alternate universe so everything is A LOT different than what you are used to. Thor is a jerk (haha) just think of the way he was in the first Thor movie before he came to Earth. This version of Storm isn't Halle Berry (I have my reasons). So please leave your thoughts in the review section. More reviews means quicker update!**

**To see how Ororo's dress looks like, click here: **

**[**** ASOS-ASOS-Padded-Keyhole-Front-Grecian-Maxi-Dress/wd2fp/?iid=1561151&utm_source=Affiliate&utm_medium=LinkShare&utm_content=USNetwork.1&utm_campaign=uQAfP7fKRHA&cvosrc= .uQAfP7fKRHA&link=10&promo=187202&source=linkshare&MID=35719&affid=2135& =Affiliate&siteID=uQAfP7fKRHA-_GZCzszKvHTHVfl50ae1gg&r=2&mporgp=L1Byb2Qv]**


	2. Chapter 2

Why did Ororo have such a big mouth when it came to the male gender?

Sure the arrogant prince deserved every word she spat at him, but that didn't excuse the fact that he descended from royalty, and she did not. She would get in some _serious _mishap if the thunder god breathed a word of their confrontation to the great Odin.

Ororo had great respect for Odin and never wanted to displease him. His son however was a different story.

She groans loudly and plops herself at the edge of her bed. All she wanted now was to rest.

The young female sitting next to her places her finger on the page of her grimoire to glance up.

"Guessing it went none too well," she says in a smooth voice.

She rolls her azure eyes and ignores Agatha. Now wasn't the time for sarcasm.

"Thor is such a fool. What have I ever done to make him behave so rudely to me?"

Agatha raises one fine auburn eyebrow in disinterest before returning her grey eyes to her grimoire.

"Perhaps your beauty angers him. No one on Asgard is a graceful as you."

Ororo scoffs. She certainly doesn't see herself as unattractive, but never would she have thought Thor to find her…pretty.

"Or perhaps he has no respect for women," she suggests half heartedly. Agatha shrugs and returns to her spell book.

Whatever the reason was, she knew she had to apologize to Thor if she wished no harm against her family.

…

**THE NEXT DAY…**

"I…apologize. My words to you were rude and unneeded. As you are my prince and future king, I must treat you with…respect."

She sighs, knowing she sounds completely insincere. What could she possibly say to make him believe her?

She eyes her reflection in the mirror. Her hair is wavy and shiny today, with slim braids on either side of her head. Her cobalt orbs are large with thick lashes that she had carefully lined with shimmery black dust and lips covered in peach gloss.

Ororo thinks she looks innocent enough that the prince will buy her act. She eyes her cleavage through the silky royal blue dress she wears and realizes she might have to show a little more to truly get his attention. After all he was a pig…

She reluctantly pulls the dress down so her breasts are in full view.

_By the gods this is stupid._

"Storm what's taking so long?" Agatha calls impatiently.

"Just a second," she says back. She straightens her sash and exists the washroom.

Agatha gives her a look of approval.

"I'd say you're trying to mate with him rather than apologize," she smirks earning herself a glare.

"Men like Thor will only listen if you have something to offer- physically or visually. He'll see my attire and have no choice but to pay attention." Ororo is saying this more to convince herself that the Thunder god will listen to her fake apology.

"Whatever you say…good luck. Try not to cause a storm." Agatha gives her a wink before once again returning to her grimoire. Agatha too was a witch like Ororo, but she could only control the four basic elements; water, earth, fire and air. She was so much fascinated by spells whereas Ororo commanded her weather elements through thought or physical motion.

Hopefully the elements would obey her and not show up this time.

"I'll try…"

**A/N: Only one reviews guys (And thank you!) Thororo really isn't popular on fan fiction but hopefully that can change!**

**How do you guys like this chapter? I'm feeling "eh" about it. Please leave your thoughts in the review section if you want a quicker update. **


End file.
